


Snippets

by Sylv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble per pairing. Random, and unrelated most likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roxas/Yuffie

She said: Hey there, cutie. Turn that frown upside down!

He said: Fuck off.

She said: Fuck you, you dickwad. I was only trying to be  _nice_. What a douchebag. I bet you don’t have any friends.

He said: Who are you?

\---

She said: We meet again, fucktard!

He said: Oh great.  _You_.

She said: That antisocial attitude is going to get you into trouble one of these days—you know, if you could stop being antisocial and get out of your house long enough to find some trouble.

He said: Do you ever stop talking?

\---

She said: Hey there, buddy. Fancy seeing you out in the rain.

He said: I like the rain.

She said: Gasp! He speaks conversation-language.

He said: Apparently you don’t.

She said: Hey, now. At least I try.

He said: And for the sake of the human race, I wish you wouldn’t.

\---

She said: Well, well, well, look who found me.

He said: Do I attract retards?

She said: Fuck you, cutie. Your good looks don’t make up for your inability to hold a real conversation with someone.

He said: … Was that an insult?

She said: Maybe you’ll never know.

\---

She said: Hi there.

He said: Hello.

She said: What’s wrong? You look more emo than usual.

He said: Nothing.

She said: This civilized banter is weirding me out. Can you insult me please, so that I can kick your ass and things will go back to normal?

He said: You ruined the moment.

She said: WE HAD A MOMENT!

\---

She said: You’re still cute.

He said: … Thanks?

\---

She said: I’m starting to think you’re following me.

He said: I thought that a long time ago.

She said: Hivemind! Sweet!

He said: …

\---

She said: Happy fail.

He said: In case you haven’t noticed during all the time we’ve spent together, I’m not a very happy person.

She said: Well, that’ll just have to change.

He said: … Oh, fuck me.

\---

She said: You still going to let me fuck you?

He said:  _What?_

She said: You told me to.

He said: What the  _fuck_  are you talking about?

She said: And there’s that word again.

\---

She said: You still owe me.

He said: Where did you even  _get_ that?!

She said: Pay up, bitch! Or I’ll beat your ass again!

He said: Will you please just leave it alone? You’re wrong!

She said: I don’t know. Maybe you should occupy my lips so that I’ll be quiet.

\---

She said: I knew it would happen eventually.

He said: Oh shut up.

She said: There’s that frown turned upside down!

He said: Seriously!  _Shut up_!


	2. Sora/Yuffie

He stumbled on it by accident, really. Yuffie had told him that in her closet was where she kept her candy stash that she didn't want anyone to know about, but since he was Sora and of course that meant he was special, then he could have some.  
  
He pushed aside a skirt that was never worn after it was bought and reached back into the depths of the shelves, feeling around. He stopped. He felt back the way his hand had come. He blinked. He felt  _something_ that was for sure.  
  
"Um, Yuffie... why do you have Kairi's moogle plushie back here?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked him vaguely, flipping another page of the magazine that she was looking through.  
  
"Yuffie, why do you have Riku's favorite pair of shoes?"  
  
"Oh, you found my horde." she grinned at him. "I'm just borrowing stuff from my friends, that's all."  
  
"Were you ever planning on giving it back?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"Yuffie, that's stealing! You can't just go around and steal people's stuff!"  
  
"It's not stealing; I'm friends with them. They live right by me."  
  
"That's not the--  _are these a pair of my boxers?!"  
  
_ "No. Yes. Look, if you would just  _give_  them to me when I ask, I wouldn't have to go into your room at night and look through your drawers for them!"


	3. Roxas/Olette

Olette doesn’t like waking up in the morning.

She clutches at the sheets and scrunches her eyes shut as tightly as she can and hopelessly tries to keep the water in her hands that runs through her fingers. With a sigh she’ll get up and get dressed, and put the urgent feelings behind her for the day.

But some days, certain days, she just stays in bed. She stays and thinks about herself and Pence and Hayner and how the three of them are the closest friends that you can find anywhere. And she thinks about how those contemplations bring forth an insistent tugging in her mind.

She asks Pence and Hayner sometimes, but they just laugh and shake their heads at her. “Crazy-dreamer” is what Pence calls her. “Flipping insane” is the choice term that Hayner uses.

Olette shakes her head, sometimes because she’s laughing at them, sometimes because she’s frustrated at their disbelief, but most of the time to rid her mind of the image of a smiling boy with blonde hair in disarray and sky blue eyes that pull her in every time she looks at them.

But before all this, in her bed, she allows herself to search for the pictures of him, and relish in the warm, comforting feeling that she gets when she thinks about him—whoever he is.

The Blonde Haired Kid who smiles like it’s just for her.


	4. Larxene/Riku

Sora and Kairi were hiding their mouths behind their hands as they sniggered and watched him, glowing in their triumph. They had to make sure that he actually went through with it, of course; if he backed out, there was no way that they weren’t going to be there.

Riku wanted to strangle them and throw them out the window, but he couldn’t show them that. He had to keep up his front of bold and fearless, even though he was only sixteen years old and he really did want to kill his two best friends for making him do this.

Impressively, he managed to keep his hand from shaking too much as he dialed the number. He closed his eyes tightly it rang, feeling his heart hammering in his chest and his palms sweating far too much to be attractive.

“Hello?” came a lazy voice. Riku’s throat closed up for a minute.

Sora was making flapping motions with his arms in the background while Kairi was laughing too hard to move.

“Um, yeah, hi,” he finally managed. His voice cracked in a very unmanly way.

“What would you like? Please specify. Also, be older than eighteen, because if you aren’t, one, you’re breaking the law and two, I don’t have time to deal with your dumb ass.”

Riku’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. “Um…”

“I don’t have all night,”

“Er, I want… ten minutes of—of…” he glanced at his friends, face reddening a ridiculous amount. They were attempting to mime what he should say to the person on the other end. “Um, you know what, I’m not eighteen yet. Sorry. Guess I’ll be calling back some other time, then.”

“Fucking kids…” said the lilting voice at the other end. The swear sounded so wrong on her tongue. “You little fuckers need to stop wasting my time. Tell your teeny bopper friends to stay the fuck away until they aren’t illegal. Go and drink your grape juice.”

And for some reason, he was offended. “I do not drink grape juice!”

There was a dial tone. Riku mentally prepared himself to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation; if there was silence behind him that had to mean that his friends were laughing too hard to make a sound.

His life  _sucked_. 


	5. Riku/Kairi

The thing about Riku and Kairi was that their relationship was bipolar. There was really no other way of describing it. One minute they would be snuggling and laughing and Riku would tug on Kairi’s hair and she would kiss him, and the next they would be giving each other the Antarctic Shoulder and Kairi would look like she wanted to cry when someone brought up his name, whereas Riku looked like he wanted to break something.

No matter how many times Yuffie told Kairi that this wasn’t a healthy relationship, and she yelled at Riku for making her friend upset, neither of them listened. Sora attempted to be a messenger back and forth between the two and reason with them, but that was a hopeless cause; each was too stubborn to want to give in first.

They were tired. They were tired of being the ones caught in the middle between two of their very good friends, and they were tired with the way that no matter what either of them said, they would get back together on their own terms whenever they felt like it.

No split was ever final.

“Kairi,” Yuffie was a saint. She really, really was. “I won’t do this anymore.”

“Please, Yuffie!” Kairi looked desperate. Yuffie closed her eyes. She wouldn’t give in to the pleading. She  _wouldn’t_.

“But Riku--!”

“If you want Riku to understand so badly,  _get off your ass and go talk to him yourself_.”

And then she left.

\---

“That was sweet, Yuffie!” she crowed to herself, marching out of Kairi’s house with her head held high. So high, in fact, that she didn’t see the boy in front of her before it was too late and they were both sitting and blinking bemusedly on the sidewalk.

“Watch where you’re going, jerk!” she snapped, jumping up and brushing herself off.

Sora stared up at her and grinned, although he still looked a little dizzy. “Kairi?” he queried.

Yuffie’s anger melted away and she nodded tiredly. “She won’t leave her fucking room.”

“Riku’s the same.”

“You know what?” Yuffie’s eyebrows were drawn together thunderously. “We should just leave them!”

“What?” Sora was aghast.

“They keep doing this, and we don’t need to be caught up in the middle of their shenanigans!” Yuffie’s hands were in the air for emphasis, and Sora found himself watching them. “Let them figure it out on their own this time!”

“Hey… yeah!” Sora’s face was lighting up, and it was clear that he was warming up to the idea. “They’re so lazy, well, they can do it themselves!”

“Exactly!” the girl shook her bangs out of her eyes before grabbing Sora’s arm and linking it with hers, then practically skipping towards the center of town. “Come on; we’re getting some sea salt ice cream to celebrate!”

\---

Yuffie stared. Sora stared. The rest of the school minded their own business.

“They’re doing it again.”

Yuffie squinted at the two figures that were glued together by their mouths in the corner, but had to look away when the taller one’s hands starting moving too far downwards. “I give up.”

Sora blinked.

“ _I give up_.”

She slouched up the stairs to her first period. He was rooted to the spot, and didn’t move until the janitor walked down the hall with his mop twenty minutes later.


	6. Mickey/Minnie

“Donald. Donald, who is that?”  
  
Donald glanced over in the direction that his friend was looking, and caught sight of the mouse who was dancing with another man in the crowded ballroom. One glance at Mickey told him that he was infatuated, and he shook his head despairingly.  
  
“Her name is Minnie, and she is one of the highly eligible bachelorettes here. There’s no way that you’ll even be able to get near her.”  
  
Mickey looked almost affronted. “But I’m the prince!” he exclaimed as though that was the answer for everything (which, some of the time, it was).  
  
“Yeah, in everything but this. She has to accept you, remember? Anyways, those other guys aren’t going to want you to get close to her, because they’ll think that since you’re the prince, she will choose you over them.”  
  
Mickey snorted and slouched a bit in his chair. Donald, who was a bit too preoccupied with trying to catch Daisy’s eye to fully appreciate the plight of his friend, rolled his eyes and snapped, “Well, if you want to try so badly, get up and dance with her!”  
  
And so Mickey did just that.  
  
“Minnie?” he queried with a broad smile on his face, sliding in between her and another suitor who had had his eyes on her for quite some time. “I am Prince Mickey, and I would like to ask you to dance.”  
  
Her eyes appraised him for a moment before she also smiled and put a delicate hand in his outstretched out. “I would love to… Prince Mickey.”  
  
While he was leading her onto the dance floor, he shot a triumphant look at the other man who was glaring daggers at him.  
  
While they danced, he talked about usual things: the affairs of the kingdom, his father and mother, the responsibilities that he was and wasn’t looking forward to later. He also asked her some questions about herself: what was her life like, what did she like about the kingdom, did she have any suggestions to make the rulings better.  
  
Once the song ended, Mickey smiled at her and didn’t drop her hands. “Would you like to meet my parents?”  
  
Minnie’s smile was frozen onto her face. “Oh, I would love to,” she told him, and he glowed. “But unfortunately, I promised my friend that I would, um, escort her back to her house. I’m terribly sorry.”  
  
With that she shook off, leaving Mickey with empty hands and a view of her leaving.  
  
\---  
  
“She left you?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“She made up some excuse just to get away from you?”  
  
“Donald!”  
  
“That’s amazing! Can I talk to this girl?”  
  
Mickey buried his head in his hands and tried to block out his friends ecstatic raving about Minnie. He had honestly never seen it coming; even though he wasn’t spoiled, and tried to do as much as he could himself, he was still a prince and used to getting everything that he wanted easily.  
Minnie obviously didn’t like this trait about him.  
  
Well, he would simply have to show her that it was going to be all about her.  
  
\---  
  
“Truly… madly… deeply…”  
  
“What is that?” Minnie muttered to herself, trying to concentrate on the letter that Daisy had sent her the day before, as Minnie had been asked to stay over in one of the palace guest rooms for a few days.  
  
“I’m counting on a new beginning…”  
  
With a start she young woman realized that it was coming from outside, outside her window, and it was with trepidation that she crept to the window and opened it, looking down at the dark grounds that spread out in the night.  
  
There was Mickey, holding a huge bouquet of flowers and serenading her underneath her room.  
  
Mortified would have been an understatement. Minnie jaw was hanging open and all of her limbs had gone limp in horror. Other curious guests were beginning to poke their heads out of their windows, wondering what the source of all the noise was.  
  
“Minnie!” cried Mickey delightedly before launching into a completely off-key rendition of ‘I Wanna Hold Your Hand’.  
  
“Mickey!” Minnie hissed, regaining her senses and attempting to not attract any more attention than he already had. “Stop it! Stop! I thought that you had gotten the message at the ball, but this is ridiculous! I don’t want to see you, and I definitely don’t want you to be singing outside of my window! Now, please, go. To. Bed!”  
  
With that she slammed her window hard enough to rattle the panes and dove under the covers of her bed, refusing to come out until morning.  
  
\---  
  
“Minnie! Minnie! Hey—Minnie!”  
  
“Mickey—Mouse!” Minnie screeched, spinning on her heel and coming face-to-face with a shocked young man.  
  
“Stop! I do not want you to court me! I do not want you to take my constant ‘no’s as a ‘yes’! I do not want to be around you, I’d prefer to not even see you! You are the clingiest suitor I’ve ever had, and even your good looks cannot make up for that!”  
  
Mickey’s face fell for an instant, but an almost lecherous grin replaced it soon after. “You think I’m good-looking?”  
  
The slap rang throughout the hall.  
  
\---  
  
Two years later, they were married.


	7. Demyx/Kairi

They saw each other one time. Just once. It was while they were walking down the street. Kairi was talking on her cell phone and knocked into a guy going in the other direction who wasn’t looking where he was going because he was tuning his guitar.

_Only three strings—_

“I’m so sorry!” she cried, immediately taking a step back to study him and make sure that he was alright.

He gave her a hesitant grin and shook his head. “Nothing’s broken,” he told her. “You’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him.

“Good. Well, sorry about that.”

It wasn’t like the movies or those fairytale romances that Kairi heard about when she was a kid. They bumped into each other in the street, complete strangers. Eyes met for a brief moment during the exchange, and then he walked away.

Kairi stared after his retreating back for a moment longer, ignoring the voice of her best friend on the other end of the line who was wondering what was going on and why she wasn’t answering.

Kairi’s skin was still tingling from where they had touched.

\---

She thought about him. She tried to remember what he looked like, but failed. Brown hair gelled up, a gorgeous smile and eyes—eyes—

Her memory failed her there, and it frustrated her to no end.

She thought about his guitar with three strings and wondered how he could make all the notes that he needed with it. She wondered if it was his. She wondered if he was a real musician, or if he only played as a hobby.

She wondered, if he was, whether he wrote songs about her.

Probably not.

\---

He wrote songs about her.

The most simple and clean and carefree that he had ever written. He wrote about violet eyes that crashed like waves and soft red hair that slid through his fingers and a love that soared on wings above an endless sea.

It was poetic and beautiful, but he never shared them; it would feel wrong.

These songs were for them alone.


	8. Axel/Kairi

“Hey babe…” came the smooth voice, and Kairi’s inner sensors immediately screamed at her,  _snake, snake, step on it before it eats you!_

The redhead ducked out from under the arm and away from the searching fingers before she had registered that they were even there. “One, I’m not your ‘babe’. Two, I won’t ever be someone’s ‘babe’ if they’re a sketchy man who picks up random girls off of the street. Three, that’s a really dangerous thing to do because one day someone is going to give you gonorrhea.”

He blinked, surprised, before allowing himself to dissolve into chuckles and reaching for his lighter in an inside jacket pocket. “That’s sweet of you, doll, really.” He told her, flicking the lighter absent mindedly even though he had nothing to light. “But I’m careful.”

“Sure you are…” Kairi got a good look at him for the first time, taking in his scruffy clothes with strategically planned rips in them to the wild hair that didn’t look like it could be tamed even if he wanted to try. “But since I’m not all that interested, I guess this conversation is over.”

“But honey-bunch!” The man exclaimed suddenly, dropping down on one knee and grabbing for her hand. “Us redheads have to stick together, right?”

_He’s touching me, he’s touching me, ew, ew, ew, he probably has hepatitis!_

“Ren- _oooo_!” She screeched, tugging her arm out of his grip and stumbling blindly backwards.

The older man’s laugh could be heard by the entire block, and quite a few people who were out and about turned to stare. “Nevada?” He queried, nearly setting himself on fire with the lighter that was being waved around.

Kairi glared. “On the topic of redheads sticking together…” she snarled, watching as her brother hurried out of the nearest store and made a beeline for the two of them.


	9. Axel/Roxas

He found him one night when he was stumbling along the alleyway, hair flat against his head from the pounding rain and drunk out of his mind.

His girlfriend had kicked him out because she said that he didn’t put enough effort into their relationship. She said that she didn’t see him trying hard enough to make things work, and while he tried to point out that things were going fine just the way that they were, instead of improving the situation it simply made it worse.

He thought that they were good. There wasn’t anything wrong with their relationship.

(Because they acted like friends and that’s all, they acted like friends and nothing more. She noticed. So did he.)

He knocked into a decidedly wet male body, and glanced up to see a pair of brilliantly emerald eyes looking down at him. He didn’t know if they were smiling or frowning, he didn’t care what he looked like. All he knew was that he was drunk and he needed something that he had been wanting for a long time.

“Your place,” he slurred out.

The man grabbed a hold of him with a steady grip and chuckled smoothly. “Sure thing, kid. My place.”

Roxas woke up the next morning feeling decidedly warm and hungover. He rolled over onto his side to be met with the back of a man whose red hair was practically tickling his nose.

Roxas expected to feel some sort of disgust with himself. He expected that he would be horrified, or at the least have guilt eating him up from the inside. But all he could think that was Namine must have known all along, this made a lot of sense, and that back was looking pretty appetizing right now.

“Another round, Blondie?” was what the redhead murmured when he woke up to feel Roxas planting hot, open-mouthed kisses along his shoulder blade. “And here I was thinking that you’d be one of those kids who runs away the morning after.”

Roxas didn’t know what to say to that, because normally, he would be.


	10. Leon/Yuffie

“If I were an empress, all hot men would be naked. By law.”

Cloud choked on his piece of bread. Aerith smiled benignly and patted him on the back soothingly as Tifa closed her eyes and pretended that she didn’t hear that.

“Cloudy could keep his clothes on because he might blind people,” Yuffie continued, staring up at the ceiling like she didn’t know that she had just caused the only male in the room to nearly have a conniption fit. “But guys like Squally… they’d have to go around naked.”

Aerith collected the dirty dishes sitting on the table. “That’s nice, Yuffie,” she said with a sigh.

Tifa contemplated throwing the teen out the window. Cloud wondered if there was a way that he could burn his ears off.

“Squall would have to stay by me all day. And if there were any other hot guys I came across, they would be added to my harem. But he would get to stay lead concubine!”

If Leon had been there, he no doubt would have considered committing mass homicide.


	11. Axel/Olette

“Olette!” came the cry from the front door as it slammed, and she looked up from where she was curled up on the couch, reading.

“Yes?” she asked, pushing her glasses up her nose and meeting Axel’s gaze as he entered the room from the kitchen. He was smirking, and she felt her stomach lurch; this was his classic ‘seduction’ look, and it meant that he wanted her soon.

“Axel…” she warned, putting her book down and scooting backwards on the couch, as far away from him as she could.

In an instant he had prowled across the floor silently and pounced on her, pinning her wrists to her sides and breathing on her neck heavily. “I’ve been waiting all day for you…” he told her, hands whispering up her arms and raising goose bumps on her flesh.

“No Axel, not today,” Olette responded, struggling a bit to get out from under his weight.

“Why not?”

“I have my period. Not today.”

The redhead sat up and eyed her critically, which she met with an unwavering stare. “Okay, fine,” he conceded, and then grabbed her hand, pulling her onto her feet and dragging her across the room. “To the bathroom!”

“No, Axel!” she protested, digging her heels in and tugging backwards.

“You know you want to do it in the shower, babe,”

Olette was not stirred. “If I don’t want to do it, we don’t do it,” she told him flatly, crossing her arms and glaring up at him.

Axel tried to pout; it didn’t look very good on him. “But doll, I’ve waited _all day_ —“

“Then a few more shouldn’t do you any harm.” And she returned to her previous seat, fully intending to finish her chapter.


	12. Roxas/Kairi

Sometimes… sometimes Kairi talks to him, and she doesn’t say anything that makes sense.

She puts her hand on his cheek and stares him straight in the eyes with her own sky blue ones, and he wants to back away from the intensity that he sees in them. The top half of his body moves backwards but his legs stay frozen, and he ends up stumbling over himself in his indecision.

Kairi merely follows him, her soft hand never leaving his cheek, skin on skin. It’s uncomfortable because they’ve touched before and they’ve hugged and it’s all very personal, but this is more than personal—it’s intimate. It goes past the pads of the fingers on his face and pierces more deeply into themselves.

“Can you feel this?” she whispers, and he knows,  _he knows_ , that she isn’t talking to him.

_So far, Kairi was winning. Sora grunted in annoyance as he glared at the heap of shells that she had around her ankles, and then at his own pitiful pile. They splashed around in the shallow waves, feeling through the sand with their fingers, laughing, and cheering heartily when they found anything._

_When the giggling stopped, Sora glanced up to see Kairi standing up straight with a small rock in her hand, simply staring at the sky. Frowning slightly, he straightened as well, wondering what was wrong._

_“This is fun,” she said easily, tossing the rock lightly up and down in her palm. Sora was about to answer with a grin. ‘Yes, this is fun, I’ve missed this, we should include Riku next time,’ but Kairi began talking again._

_“Wish we’d gotten to know each other like this, Roxas.”_

_Sora swallowed all the words in his mouth. Kairi turned and skipped the stone out into the ocean._

He watches as her eyes glisten and her face is coming close. He can see every freckle spread across her nose and cheeks, he could count the lashes framing her eyes, those blue, blue eyes. True blues eyes. Eyes that weren’t looking at him.

“You’re still here, aren’t you?” she whispers, and she’s so close that he can feel her breath on his lips. “I can feel you.”

He’s past those awkward steps backwards. He past the silences and how he doesn’t know what to say when she starts talking like this. It is one too many times, and he is done, done with all of it.

When their lips touch, he closes his eyes and lets them touch, because he is through. He knows,  _he knows_ , it’s not for him.

_“Roxas,” she said, and then laughed like the taste of his name on her lips gave them a tingling feeling. “I know we didn’t really get to talk… but maybe sometime, you’ll answer me back.”_

_Sora didn’t know what to say to that; he still doesn’t. These days, it seems like all Kairi says are things that don’t make sense._


	13. Seifer/Olette

“Princess Olette, I’d like to present Prince Roxas.”

Olette curtsied prettily before straightening back up and fixing her glasses at the same time. Roxas gave her a once over before smiling slowly at her. “Hello Princess Olette,” he murmured, and Olette noticed just how blue his eyes were.

“Prince Roxas,” she replied.

His hand twitched like it wanted to run itself through his blonde locks. “Would you like to dance?”

_No. I will step on your foot and embarrass myself horribly as well as publicly._

“Of course.”

\---

“I didn’t think that a girl like you would be okay with having her fiancé chosen for her,” remarked the young man who approached her easily as she sat by the window watching her soon-to-be husband chat steadily with some other men who were attending the ball.

_I’m not._

“Don’t be silly,” Olette told him, unconsciously smoothing down her skirts. “I’ve known nearly my entire life that I would have an arranged marriage and have long since come to terms with that. I am not an ignorant princess.”

The man grinned and sat down an appropriate distance away. “Lord Seifer,” he introduced himself with an incline of his head. “And I don’t like your fiancé.”

Olette felt her face heat up as though she had been personally insulted and stood up all too suddenly. “I’ll thank you to not talk about him like that,” It was almost a snap, but of course, she was a princess—she never snapped.

_The thing is, I’m not sure that I do either._

\---

“It’s a nice place,” Roxas commented, brushing his fingers along the flowers as they walked together. Olette smiled softly and picked a violet to tuck into the folds of her dress.

This was part of their scheduled time alone together. Normally this would have been highly inappropriate seeing as they weren’t married yet, but there were guards stationed all along the gardens, and Olette’s parents firmly assured Roxas’ that she was a responsible young girl, and wouldn’t let anything happen.

So far the two of them had been out riding, had a picnic or two, eaten nearly every meal together and went on a tour of the town that they would so soon be sharing. Roxas was somewhat shy but readily opened up to her once she gently prodded him enough.

“I’ve always enjoyed growing up here,” Olette told him, delicately stepping around a puddle.

_Most parts of it, at least._

“It would be a nice place to have the wedding, don’t you think?” There was a strain in Roxas’ voice and he couldn’t meet her gaze directly. Olette didn’t notice as she was having a rather hard time forming her own sentence in reply.

“… Yes, I suppose that it would.”

Out of theblue, Roxas halted on the path and caught Olette’s hand, drawing her close to him. She looked up at him through her glasses with a shocked expression, although she couldn’t say that she was entirely surprised; he was a male, after all.

_Go ahead. Break the rules. I won’t stop you._

“Let’s not talk about that.” Roxas finally whispered to her, catching her entirely off guard. That hadn’t been what she was expecting at all. “My mother wants me to discuss the ceremony, but I find myself feeling rather faint every time someone brings it up.”

Olette blinked bemusedly, then giggled. “I quite agree. I myself get somewhat sick even thinking about it. We shall fill out time with other things.”

Looking decidedly relieved, Roxas let go of her. “Thank you, Princess Olette. That means a lot to me.”

“It does me as well.”

_Really. You have no idea._

“And please, call me Olette.”

\---

“So? Do you hate your prince as much as I do, Princess?”

Olette let out a muffled yelp and spun around to be greeted by Lord Seifer’s insufferable smirk. She planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. “he is very enjoyable company, Lord Seifer, and we amuse ourselves during out time together. If you would please stop pushing your opinions onto me, I would be most grateful.”

_So shove off. How did you even know that I was in this store anyways?_

Seifer shook his head and sighed dramatically. “I’m so very sorry that you cannot see how much of a loser he is.”

Olette stormed right up to him and, after a moment of hesitation, poked him directly in the chest. “Listen,  _Seifer_ , I am already getting married at the age of seventeen to a man that I met barely two weeks ago. I am adjusting to this as well as I can, and you are not helping.”

Instead of being offended, he laughed outright. “I knew that someone like this was the real lyou; this makes it easier. I’ll get you hating him in no time.”

The girl pushed her glasses up her nose before nearly flying out of the entrance to the store—a wise choice, considering the words that she had been thinking about tossing in Seifer’s direction.

\---

“Hayner wants to take me somewhere for my bachelor party,” Roxas admitted to her, lazing on the grass with his hat over his eyes and not a care in the world. Olette sat with her hands in her lap beside his head, staring off into space.

“Hm? Oh…” she shook her head slightly. “Yes, that’s fine. I’d like you to enjoy your remaining time as someone who isn’t chained down.”

_Please, get laid. Lord knows it’ll be awkward enough when people start to expect an heir from us. Go have fun._

Roxas chuckled. “I’m lucy to have found someone who would say something like that.”

Olette winked at him. “Don’t assumed that I will be sitting at home knitting while you are out on the town. Kairi and Yuffie are planning on taking me somewhere that is currently a surprise. If we’re lucky we may even be able to convince Namine to come with.”

Roxas sat up. “Your parents would give you permission to do that?”

Olette’s eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. “And I suppose yours are giving you a full blessing for your plans?”

“Alright, alright…” Roxas looked sheepish as he lay down on his back again. “So we both stayed home and prepared our wedding vows. How does that sound?”

Olette tugged on his hair and smiled. “I think that sounds like a plan.”

_Freedom for one night, here I come; the handcuffs are getting closer._

\---

“Dear Princess Olette, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you now hate your fiancé? Sincerely, Lord Seifer.”

Olette knew that voice—she was beginning to associate it with urges to vomit and the onset of a migraine. “We get alone wonderfully, Lord Seifer, thank you for your consideration.”

Seifer snorted in a very ungentlemanly way. “Of course you do. Don’t think I didn’t see when he punched you in the arm just now.”

Olette turned away, if only so that he wouldn’t see the truth in her expression. When they had separated and agreed to meet up again later that afternoon by the palace gates, Roxas had indeed punched her on the arm. She thought nothing of it until now.

_Damn you. Why do you always show up when I desire you the least?_

“You two seem very friendly, Princess. Very comfortable in your relationship now.”

“I would much rather marry someone who I am friends with than someone I do not get along with,’ Olette pointed out, trying not to think about how her throat still attempted to close up every time she wanted to say the M-word.

“Or,” and here Seifer pulled her close, one hand around her waist and the other at the back of her neck. “You could marry someone that you are actually attracted to.”

And he kissed her. Long and slow, but hard and almost desperate at the same time. It took Olette far too long to realize what she was doing and shove him away by the chest, panting hard and glaring harder. “No  _thank you_ , Lord Seifer.” Her tone could have frozen the sun.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn. That infuriating man needs an award for creating unnecessary problems!_

\---

“Roxas, I don’t want to marry you.”

Her eyes were closed, her heart pounding, even as she knew that his reaction would be nothing like her parents’ if she told them.

“Sefier?”

“Of—of course not.”

_How did he know?_

Roxas’ smile was slightly bitter. “I saw you two.”

_Dammit._

“Oh.”

He laughed at the expression on her face and ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s fine. I don’t really want to marry you either, Olette. No offense.”

She was not offended. Not in the least.

“There’s no way that we can call this off, though, is there?”

Roxas frowned. “No. My parents are dead set on this marriage. But… I don’t mind your occasional outings with Seifer if you wouldn’t mind mine with Kairi.”

Olette coughed. “I was not raised that way.”

_Kairi? Since when?_

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly. “I wasn’t either, but I’m sure that Seifer has no qualms about this sort of thing.” There was a pause. “He is a jerk, I hope you know.”

Olette rolled her eyes behind her glasses. “Yes, I’m aware. Why do you two hate each other so much anyways? How do you even know each other; he’s from a neighboring kingdom.”

“It’s a long story, which I would be happy to tell you if you agree to an open marriage.”

Olette felt the urge to hit him, but restrained herself admirably. “I’ll think about it.”

_Such a liar. I’ve already decided ‘yes’._


	14. Sora/Namine

It was almost like a fairy tale; the princess would be trapped in her room of the castle, whiling away the days and wishing for her prince to come.  
  
And come he would, opening the doors to let in sunlight. He would see her and recognize her, sweep her off of her feet and rescue her from that room that she spent so much of her life in.  
  
Namine had her own fairy tale, and unlike the other girls who dreamed, it was coming true.  
  
"Your cheeks are so red," Sora told her, his fingers brushing softly against them as he moved a lock of her limp, pale hair away from her face.  
  
It was just like him to say something like that. So sweet and caring and beautiful. Such a lie.  
  
She had a white face to go with a frail, delicate body and a white dress, white chair, white walls and ceiling and floor. Her room in her castle was white, white, white.  
  
Red just didn't fit in. Perhaps Namine's fairy tale wasn't coming true after all.  
  
"No, they're not," she replied before picking up her sketchbook to begin to erase. Eventually, all she would have would be the pictures.  
  
And she didn't need those painful memories.


End file.
